Unraveling Emotions
by Seaz
Summary: After 4 years of his departure, Richard is no longer Robin, but instead is known as Nightwing.The truth of Ravens strange behavior the day Robin left will start to unravel.Nightwing & Raven will go through things that'll bring them closer or apart.RobRae
1. Prologue: Departure

After four years of his departure, Richard is no longer Robin, but instead is known as Nightwing. After four years the truth of Raven's strange behavior at the day of Robin's departure will finally start to unravel. Together, Nightwing and Raven will go through things that will either bring them closer or farther apart from each other. Read to find out. RaeRob fanfic.

**Prologue: Changes **

"I said . . . that I have decided to leave the team," Robin said for the millionth time that day as he stood in front of the Teen Titans in the living room. The Boy Wonder continued to wear his mask, but no longer wore his traffic light-colored costume. Signaling the end of the superhero known to many as "Robin".

"But friend Robin we will miss you," cried Starfire. Upon seeing her tears Robin softened a little.

"Star, I'll miss all of you as well, but I have to do this. When I leave the tower I will no longer be Robin. Robin will cease to exist, I need to find a new identity." As Robin said this he looked at the rest of the team while trying to comfort Star by patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"But . . ." Beast Boy was about to protest, but Raven who stood in the back used her powers to encase him, stopping him from moving any further. He pounded on the black walls of Raven's power but gave up when realizing that Raven wouldn't budge.

Cyborg moved forward until he was one foot from him and asked in an understanding tone, "who will be in charge if you leave?"

"I think the best choice would either be you or Raven, but I leave that entirely up to you two," responded Robin kind of annoyed at Star and Beast Boy, who after two hours of explaining were still trying to convince him to stay, and sending him faces to make him feel guilty. His mind had been made up weeks ago, there was no turning back now.

When Raven heard this answer something in her exploded and she tried to control herself from showing any emotion, she understood what Robin meant to say in between the lines. She snapped out of it when she heard a shriek. Her powers were still holding Beast Boy hostage, and the sudden outburst in her emotions caused her to unconsciously almost squeeze the life out of Beast Boy.

"So you don't plan on coming back after finding this identity of which you speak," it sounded more as a comment than a question. When Raven said this she had her hood up, using the darkness it provided to prevent anyone from sensing the bitter anger that flashed upon her pale face. But Robin saw the anger in her eyes and through their bond as Raven stared at him with the most intense eyes Robin had ever seen from her.

Everyone was surprised upon hearing Raven because she hadn't spoken a single word since Robin called the team for the meeting to discuss his plans involving his departure. She hadn't even made any movements, she simply stood far back from everyone as she digested this new information. Even when she called upon her powers to encase Beast Boy, she didn't move nor spoke her mantra out loud. She simply concentrated on her powers in her head. She hadn't moved or made any noise for more than two hours. That's why her sudden comment surprised everyone because her quietness had caused everyone to forget she was even there. After she spoke they all turned around giving all their attention to Raven who stood in the back.

Robin was caught off guard and was surprised that Raven somehow knew. "Uh . . . I . . ."

"That's all I needed to know," Robin felt extreme guilt and confusion when he saw the sadness in her eyes. When Raven sensed that Robin was trying to understand her emotions she turned away from Robin, but not before her eyes quickly flashed anger towards him. She turned to look at Cyborg in the eyes and then turned her back to the team and said "You may have the role of leader."

Everyone was in shock and confused as she started walking towards the hall that lead to her room, but then came to a halt. "Goodbye Robin . . . I hope you are able to find what you are looking for." This time the whole team sensed the sadness and anger emitting from Raven.

Robin started to walk towards her sensing something was wrong with her. When he was at arm's reach she turned around to face him and looked at him straight in the eyes with as much hatred she could muster. He retrieved his hand and watched as Raven was engulfed by a raven, her soul-self, soaring through the ceiling with her and gave a shriek of complete sorrow.

"Raven" whispered Robin.

"_Goodbye_" whispered a voice in his head


	2. Chapter 1: Raven ?

**Chapter 1: Raven?  
**

Four Years Later

I can't believe I was forced to come to one of these stupid arrogant rich people parties by Bruce. I should be out looking for any crimes that are probably occurring and being unnoticed. Whenever I have time to myself I always end up thinking about her and that day four years ago, and here we go again. Man I at least need a drink if I'm gonna be here all night thinking about her. Damn it, I'm supposed to be a great detective and crime fighter and I still can't figure out why Raven acted so unlike herself towards me. 

"RICHARD" Somebody behind gave shouted my name and made me jump in surprise. As I turned around I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had on a purple dress just above the knee that brought out her long smooth-looking legs. Her dress hugged her small waist, her flat stomach, and her breasts, which weren't small, but not average or huge. More like average-big, if there is such a word to describe cleavage.

"Are you done inspecting me" The woman asked as I continued to look at her breasts. Her voice made me snap out off my dazed state and realize that I'd been staring.

''My face is right here, I know I'm not as tall as you but have the decency to at least pretend you're looking at my face'' I finally looked up when I noticed something. That voice, that tone, it sounds so familiar. I'm positive I know who it is. When I looked at her face she wore an annoyed expression, she had long silky looking hair that was violet. No impossible, could it possibly be her. I gulped trying to swallow my nerves.

"Excuse Dick, he's just amazed by your beauty, that he's left speechless, right Richard?" next to her stood Bruce who I hadn't noticed until he spoke.

"What?'' damn it, I can't believe that's all I could say. This woman can't be her, why is this affecting me so much.

"Boy doofus when I said that I preferred you look at my face instead of my boobs I didn't mean you had to stare at my face too." She looked annoyed and angry at my actions.

Then I looked at her eyes. Those indigo eyes, so similar to her almost identical. "Sorry ma'am" I felt my face heat up. "Please accept my apologies." I extended my hand to hers ''My name is Richard Grayson.''

Hesitantly she took my hand in her soft ones, and firmly shook it as she looked at me in the eyes. "Raven, from the Teen Titans. Mr. Wayne contacted me saying that a fellow crime fighter and myself will be protecting Wayne industries, due to the recent undetected break-ins." So it was her, I knew it, but I hoped it wasn't, or did I.

"It's nothing to worry about Dick," He confused my sudden confusion of Raven's appearance to concern. "Raven here will have everything under control, with her powers she'll be able to sense if anything is off. You will be staying at the mansion making our guest feel at home while I'm off to do some business work in Australia." Bruce sent me a smile, which kinda creeped me out, because it was the kind of smile you gave to a person after telling an inside joke.

"For now keep each other company. Something you both have in common is the hatred you share for these kinds of parties. I have to talk to Princess Diana. We'll be leaving at one, that's about an hour from now. You can drive her home Richard." Before either one of us could protest he was already walking away.

When I turned around to look at _her_ she was walking away. I have no idea what came over my body, but it was as if my legs had a mind of their own and started to follow her until we reached an empty balcony. She stood in front of the balcony and then turned around to glare at me. "What do you want?"

"I truly am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to stare, it's just that . . ." crap how could I find any excusable explanation for staring without coming off as a perv. What did I get myself into? _I_ don't even know why I was starring. When I was a Titan I never once looked at her the way I did today. Well at least not while she was looking, and she also never wore anything so revealing. Maybe I was just acting like any normal male caught off guard by a beautiful girl. _Beautiful_. Yes, Raven was definitely beautiful.

"Plain and simple you were being like all men. Pervert," she whispered the last word and turned around to continue looking over the balcony. This time I decided to move consciously and stood next to her looking over the balcony. I could see my motorcycle leaning against a water fountain where I had "parked" it.

I decided to let the pervert comment slip seeing as that was probably true anyways and I couldn't come up with a better excuse as I fought myself from looking at her again and scaring her off. Luckily she didn't move when I stood next to her, but I noticed that she tensed up, and gripped the balcony rail so hard. She was gripping it so hard that the moonlight that bounced off on her already pale skin showed her turning a ghost white.

We stood there in the most awkward silence for twenty minutes. I decided to start a conversation hoping it would make her less uncomfortable. What to talk about . . . "I noticed your hair, you let it grow."

"Mmm" was her simple reply.

"So why'd you let it grow?" what else could I say I had nothing better to talk about.

"What's it to you?" the heavy bitterness in the tone of her voice was so unlike the Raven I used to know. Did she hate me. The old Raven would never be so judgmental towards someone she barely knew. Sure she knew Robin, but she didn't know that I used to be him.

It kinda hurt to think that Raven could hate me, and I think she sensed it when the look in her eyes softened for a while, but when she noticed that I noticed they became bitter again.

I turned around to look at her and held her by both shoulder to make her turn and look at me. I saw her flinch when I touched her, so I removed my hands immediately. "Do you hate me? I know I didn't sound too convincing when I apologized, but I _truly_ am deeply sorry for causing you to feel uncomfortable. I'll admit that I was staring."

She was about to protest but I continued as I defended myself. "Before you say anything let me explain that it was all Bruce's fault. I was in deep thought when Bruce startled me. When I turned around to see who was calling me, you were the first person I saw. I admit that you are a very beautiful woman, any normal male would have done the same, given the same situation."

I could have sworn that I felt her flush; her face wasn't being hit by the moonlight, so I couldn't physically see the evidence. But I could feel the heat that was emitting from her face reaching my chest.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked hopefully, trying to end the awkwardness.

"You're forgiven. . ., but you're still a perv." And for half a second I saw a glimpse of a smile. For some unknown reason just knowing that I made her smile, and being able to see it, even though it was just a small glimpse of her smile, it made me grin like the happiest man on the planet. All these warm cozy feelings spread through my body, and it was nice and scary altogether. But it was so frustrating to feel that these feelings were so familiar, but yet so foreign. Last time I felt this was when I was a Titan and I saw Raven run up to me and hug me after defeating her father, Trigon. Not even then was I able to understand the feeling that came over me as I felt her safe in my arms. It was such a wonderful and warm feeling, yet confusing.

"What are you grinning about Boy doofus?" she had a look of pure confusion. I was thankful the bitterness in her tone was gone.

"I've no idea" I continued to grin, I couldn't stop grinning.

This time we stood looking over the balcony in a comfortable silence for the remaining of our stay.

"So do you wanna leave?" she gave me a nod and as the gentleman that I am I offered her my arm. I escorted her outside and showed her to my bike.

"I am not getting on that thing, I'll fly back." Before she could continue to protest I shoved the helmet on her head.

"No. Definite no. I am you escort and I'll be escorting you to the Wayne manor. Seeing to that you safely arrive to your destination."

"But it's gonna be uncomfortable with this stupid dress on."

I took off my tuxedo jacket and handed it to her. "Here. Take my jacket, once it's buttoned it'll fit you long enough to cover what needs to be covered, since I'm almost like a foot taller than you."

I heard her sigh in surrender, and put on the jacket. When I knew for sure that she had given up I got on first. She followed as she sat in the back.

"Hold on" I warned as I sped off causing her to grasp on to me around my waist with an iron grip.

When we made it to the Wayne manor she still had her grip on me.

"Raven, were here" she quickly let go of me and got off the bike and slapped me on the head.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my throbbing head.

"You idiot. YOU are the worst escort ever. More like seeing me arrive dead to my destination is more likely what you were doing."

"Don't tell me you were scared?" I teased knowing I was pushing the wrong buttons.

"I don't do fear you idiot." She glared at me with the glare that I only ever saw directed towards Beast Boy.

"Okay. Okay." I said raising my hands in surrender.

Alfred came out, probably to check what all the commotion outside was.

"Master Grayson, Miss Raven, please come in." After Alfred lead us inside Bruce was waiting on the couch.

"Dick, I wish to speak to you privately." Bruce then turned to Raven. "Raven Alfred will lead you to your room, I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, goodnight. Goodnight Richard."

"Goodnight Raven" we responded.

When they were gone Bruce led me to his study and sat down. After I sat down he spoke.

"You will be here as Nightwing showing Raven around while protecting Gotham."


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

**Author's Note **: I will continue the story in second person because if I were to write it in Raven and Robin's P.O.V. I would reveal too much, and then there wouldn't be too many emotions to unravel, but I will be leaving clues by showing their thoughts in italicized words. Right now the story is kinda boring but I promise it'll get better next chappy. This chappy is kinda short, future chapter will be longer. Sorry if it's too much fluff.

Disclaimer: I forgot last chapter to say that I don't own any DC character . . . blah blah blah

***

After Richard finished discussing what he would be up to in the following weeks with Bruce, Richard decided to go check up on Raven. Raven's room would be just across from his. He wanted to discuss what they would be doing in a few hours. He was going to give her a tour of Gotham city and wanted to discuss the places she would be seeing. When he reached her door he noticed that it was slightly opened. He didn't want to be rude so he decided to still knock on the slightly open door. By knocking it caused the door to open all the way. He stood outside to open room waiting for an answer, but it never came.

"Raven?" he whispered quietly, maybe she was asleep. _Stupid maybe she's asleep._ He hadn't realized that there was a possibility that raven could have been asleep. "Raven," he tried a little louder just in case she hadn't heard him.

"Hhmm" was the response he received. _So she is awake._

"It's me, Dick. May I come in?" he asked somewhat shyly.

"Hhmm" was her response once more.

"Okay, I'm coming in." he entered the room and scanned it, but found no Raven. He walked deeper into the room, taking a turn to the right "Raven, where are you?" When he reached the end of the room he saw Raven lying asleep on a massive bed that faced an even bigger window. A full moon shone outside that window, that light entering the dark room, reaching Raven's very pale skin, giving it a beautiful shine to it. He was so caught up on looking at the shine the moonlight gave to her skin that he didn't notice she was having a night mare until she started to toss and turn like she was doing before he came in.

When he noticed his eyed immediately went to her face. Her face shone an expression of pain. "Rob . . ." _she was talking in her sleep. Wait a minute, did she just say Rob. Rob, who is Rob? Could he possibly be her boyfriend? Don't be stupid Dick, why would she be having a nightmare if it's about a boyfriend, maybe an ex. NO! Both theories are impossible because Raven doesn't do relationships, but then again, people change. Damn it. Why am I even worrying about this, it's not like I care, because I don't._

He gave out a frustrated sigh, denying any concern for any boyfriend Raven could have or could've had. When in reality deep down, he hid it even from himself, that the truth was that he cared. He denied to himself because he had no logical reason as to why he had to care.

"Rob . . ." she said it again, but this time he listened more closely. He was able to sense the affection she had towards the person who held that name. Hearing the tone of her voice, the way she said that name, it set something off inside of him. A weird feeling erupted from within him, such a strange feeling, and it was so strong. That feeling was hatred. Yes, that's what the unexplainable feeling he felt towards that man which Raven was dreaming about in that very instant, and he didn't know why.

No matter how much it pained him to see Raven in pain, he decided to leave, no able to withstand the frustrating feeling the unconscious Raven was causing him. The sudden emotions were just too much to withstand in the couple minutes he had been there, it was draining what little strength from the day he had left. Anyways there was nothing he could do to ease Raven's pain.

He gave one last look at Raven who continued tossing and turning, before turning around to take a step. Right when he was only a few feet from the door, he was stopped by the sound of her voice "Please . . . don't go."

Her voice was a whisper, but behind it was a great amount of desperation and sadness. It almost sounded like a plead; begging, something Dick had never seen or heard from Raven in a long time. Last time he had heard desperation in Raven was when she wanted to be alone on the day of her sixteenth birthday when Trigon. Her demonic father from another dimension used her as a portal to destroy Earth, ceasing the life of Raven. Thankfully Robin had saved her. And the last time he had heard such sadness was the day that they had become Teen Titans and Raven feared. that they would not like her because she was part demon.

Never had he heard of her being this desperate and sad at the same time. Even then when her sadness and desperation was so sad, it was not at the level at which she was now feeling in that nightmare of hers. Knowing that someone out there had hurt Raven made his blood boil with hatred toward that Rob. When he turned around to look at her face, she wore an expression of torment.

Without knowing what he was doing he walked towards her. It was as if his brain had shut off and his body took control. His body made him pull out a chair and sit next to Raven. He didn't notice what his body had made him do until he noticed something wet on his hands. When he looked down at his hands they were caressing Raven's tear stained cheeks. He noticed that her body had tensed when his hand had first made contact with her cheek. He was about to retrieve it when he notice her face immediately relaxing. Her torment and pain washed away and in a matter of seconds. He watched as she gained peace.

Her face was as beautiful as an angels, her skin was very pale, but it was as smooth as baby's skin. Her lip

Richard continued to caress her cheek for a couple minutes, he wanted to touch her silky-smooth looking hair, but held himself from doing so. When sleepiness was starting to surface upon him he decided that he would leave. _Hopefully her nightmare won't come back._ That was his wish for the night.

Richard removed his hand and was about to stand up, but was stopped when Raven reached for it and grasped it. Dick tried to take gis hand back, but she gripped it not willing to let go. "Please . . . stay" she begged.

Dick knew that she probably meant to say it to the person in her dream. Even though that weird feeling came over him when being with Raven he was chose to stay with Raven. _Knowing that my presence makes her believe it is 'him' is really frustrating. I think what I'm feeling is jealousy, but that's impossible. But if my presence serves as a substitution, so long as she is feeling no pain, I am willing to stay, it's the least I can do._

With that as his last thought he drifted off to sleep holding on to Raven's hand as he slumped forward on the chair. Half his body laying on top of Raven's bed, while his head layed on her stomach.


	4. Chapter 3: Thank You

**Chapter 3: Thank You**

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but else can I say school can be a bitch. (Sorry for the language, but it's true)

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans not mine, but if it was Raven and Robin would end up together.

* * *

When Raven awoke from her sleep she was not tired from sleep deprivation from the constant nightmare, which had not occurred in so long. She always dreamed of _him, _but this time it was different from the other dreams. She had not felt at peace for so long.

Raven shifted slightly to check the time on the alarm clock next to her, and that's when she noticed that there was some weight on her stomach. The weight on her stomach shifted and then she felt what felt like an arm encircle her waist and hug her. That is when she realized that the weight was a person. She stiffened in fear, and tried sitting up, but the person held their grip in her waist and snuggled their face on her stomach and gave a sigh.

More freaked when she realizing whose grip it was, she used her demonic strength and pried the man arm off of her, and then smacked him hard on the head.

"AHHHHH" the man jumped startled and took a fighting pose, ready to fight whoever awoke him so rudely.

"STUPID IDIOTIC DICK," Raven screamed at him, rising from the bed and grabbing him from the collar, starring furiously into his confused eyes. "What were you doing in my bed?" she said more calmly but still seething with anger.

"Ugh . . . I . . . I was . . ." he brain shut down and he stood there with his dumbfounded.

"You were what?" she asked still holding onto his collar, and tightening her grip.

"I-I . . . I was . . ." he avoided contact with her flaring eyes, looking sideways from her head. He didn't know what to tell her. Even he didn't know why he had decided to convince himself to stay.

"What? Little Dicky, cat got your tongue. Why were you on my bed and more specifically why were you groping my body?" she was becoming angrier by the second.

"I can't . . . breath" he gasped, and Raven quickly let go of him.

After catching his breath he sighed and stood up straight to face Raven. "You were having a nightmare" stated Richard.

"That gives you no right to grope my body and sleep with me" she argued back.

He sighed again, "If you can please just give five minutes to explain everything. I promise that if you still want to beat me to a pulp I won't stop you. Just let me explain."

Her silence was enough for him to continue. "Well I was coming to you room."

Raven interrupted wrathfully to him, "so you admit that you were planning on doing something?" She glared with a look that could kill.

"Please Raven," he begged. "I will explain everything if you would stop interrupting."

"Proceed" she said emotionless.

So Richard proceeded and looked intently at her in the eyes opening up to her so that he could read his sincerity. But not to the point that she would know who he really was through their bond. "As I was saying I was going to your room to check if you were comfortable, and to discuss what Bruce had talked to me about. I know, I know it was very insensitive of me to not think if you were exhausted, but I did. Before entering your room I knocked softly on your open door, just in case you were asleep. When you didn't respond I called your name, and you responded by hmming. I thought that was your way of saying what so I went in. When I found you, you were asleep. I was going to leave, but you were tossing and turning, you were having a nightmare. You kept repeating a name, you kept saying Rob. I don't know what came over me it's like my body took over again and next thing I knew I was sitting on a chair next to you, and you seemed to calm down." He decided to leave out the part of him holding her hand out, to not make matters worse for himself.

"Since there was nothing I could do for you I decided to leave, but when I got up you gripped my hand and wouldn't let me go. You were asking me or the person in your dreams to stay. When I stayed you calmed down again, so I chose to stay a little longer. Next thing I knew I was being woken by you. For a while I had forgotten where I was until I saw you. I swear I don't know hoe I ended up in your bed, or hugging you"

She looked skeptically at him. "You don't believe me?" he asked disappointedly.

"Surprisingly you're telling the truth, but I feel you're leaving something out. What are you hiding?" she responded.

"Well . . ." he really didn't want to tell her about holding her hand or caressing her cheek. He would surely die, and he still planned on living.

"Just spit it out Boy Doofus," she exclaimed annoyingly.

"I thought you looked beautiful in your sleep," he responded shyly, but meaning every word.

Raven blushed slightly, but quickly regained her composure. "No. There is something you're hiding from me what is it. If you don't tell me I'll beat the living day lights out of you."

Richard gulped in fear, but chose to hold his ground, "Do I really have to tell you?"

Raven became disappointed and turned her back to him. "Forget it, men will never change with their lies."

That set something off inside Richard and a will to prove her wrong overcame him. He walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulder causing her to stiffly turn around. He dropped his hands to his sides and looked directly at her.

"Please don't think that way. I don't know what that Rob guy did to you to torment you in your dreams, but I promise to not disappoint you," the tone of his voice was so sincere it made her flinch.

_No matter how sincere you may sound now I know you are lying._

Almost as if Richard could read her mind he said the truth, "I tried to soothe you, I'm not very good with feelings and that sort, but it worked."

"How . . . how did you soothe me," she asked shyly.

"I . . . held your hand. You were looked so fragile. That person in your dreams really hurt you, huh. You were so terrified you were crying in your sleep so I wiped your tears. When my hand made contact with your cheek you immediately relaxed. So I caressed your cheek to continue that peaceful look you had. I'm am deeply sorry if I invaded your privacy," he couldn't believe he had spilled his guts, he was surely a goner now.

Raven didn't say a single word, but moved towards the door, signaling that she wanted him out. With his head held down he complied with her wishes. Before he exited the room he gave on last sad pleading glance at Raven. She avoided his light blue eyes, and went to close the door.

"_Thank you_," he heard her whisper very softly, but clearly. He turned around to face her but met the door. Dick was certain he heard it, and he smiled.

"_No thank you Raven,_" he whispered to the door

_That was the best sleep I've had in years._

_

* * *

_Inside the room Raven slid down against the door and forced herself to not cry, but failed miserably, holding her hand over her heart.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if it was short and boring, but in a few chapters (maybe the next one or the one after) I promise it will get better.


	5. Chapter 4: Been Here Before?

**AN:** Sorry if it was short and boring, but in a few chapters (maybe the next one or the one after) I promise it will get better.

**Chapter 4: Been Here Before?**

**AN: **So sorry for the very late update but I no longer have internet at my house due to financial reasons. I'm using my cousins internet signal to post this. I will also be posting another chapter. I have two other chapters, but I will only be posting one chapter tomorrow because I have to make a few changes on chapter 7. Thank you for you patience.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters, DC does. If I owned Teen Titans raven would end up with Raven (:

"Good morning Miss Raven. Breakfast is ready. I made blueberry waffles, with eggs and bacon, And to drink some orange juice and milk to keep you strong" Alfred said as he directed Raven to the dining room, where Richard was about to begin eating, bur stood up at the sight of Raven as a sign of politeness.

"Thank you Mr. Alfred, you sure are looking out for my health" she said, offering Alfred a smile, while Richard quietly watched their interaction.

"Oh, no, no, no. Please Miss Raven please call me Alfred, no need for formalities," Alfred pleaded.

"Well if there is no need for formalities, I insist you simply call me Raven, otherwise I will continue to call you Mr. Alfred," Raven responded back determinedly.

"As you wish Miss . . . I mean Raven," the old man said smiling back at Raven. "Your food is ready, Mr. Wayne is sorry he couldn't stay to say goodbye, but he left really early in the morning, and won't be coming back from his trip for two to three weeks."

"Thank you Alfred. Aren't you going to join us for breakfast?" she asked pointing back and forth between herself and Richard, who remained silent.

"Oh no I usually don't eat here, I am to attend to your orders and make you as comfortable as possible" he sensed another small argument he would surely lose.

"But if you really want me to be comfortable you should eat with us as well, at the tower everyone eats together" she moved towards the doors that she guess was the kitchen and Alfred followed.

"Miss Raven what . . ."

"Mr. Alfred?" she warned teasingly. She used her powers to quickly grab the meals and put them on a food cart. She exited the kitchen and used her black aura to set the table. All three meals were set.

"Now Alfred you can't fight yourself out of this one either, seeing as all our food is here," she said walking to the seat across from Richard. Richard immediately stood up and pulled her chair out.

"I'm not handicap Dick" she said irritably as she sat down not giving him any time to respond as she turned to look at Alfred who gave up and sat down to eat.

Richard knew he wouldn't be given a chance to talk so decided to go back and sit. "I never was any good at winning when it came to women" Alfred said as he smiled at Raven.

******

After breakfast Raven had excused herself saying that she was going to the ladies' room, but that was thirty minutes ago. Richard couldn't help but feel that Raven was avoiding him. He noticed that while Raven sat across from him, not once had she dared looked at him, she only focused on keeping a conversation with Alfred and pretended he wasn't there at all. Richard decided to look for her.

******

Raven was out in the backyard where the beautiful garden of the mansion was. The place was quiet and peaceful, the perfect place for meditating. Raven had been meditating for over an hour, when she was disturbed from her meditation. She heard leaves creaking under someone's foot, and gasping. When she opened her eyes she saw a hunched Richard, his hands on his knees, panting for air, ten feet from her. She glared at him for interrupting her peace, but he did not seem to notice because he was too busy trying to catch a breath. She decided to take this chance and leave.

As she passed by him, he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom. Where were you I was looking everywhere for you? Do you know how huge that house is? I searched in almost every room" he said breathing more calmly as he straightened and stood straight in front of Raven.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch ME" she said bitterly with ardor as she harshly retracted her hand. "I never asked for you to look for me, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I . . . Urgh. . . what is wrong with you? Are you seriously avoiding me because of what happened this morning? I was just worried. Damn it" he wasn't angry, but extremely frustrated.

". . ."

"Aren't you gonna say something?" he asked impatiently as Raven stood there speechless.

"I . . . just don't ever touch me" she said quietly in a defeated voice. It was her way of apologizing and avoiding a certain topic all at once. "So what is it you wanted?" she was back to her old self again in a matter of seconds.

"I'm supposed to be showing you around Gotham, so you could familiarize yourself with it," that sudden change surprised him and all his frustration washed away.

"Okay"

And with that answer, Richard grabbed her hand and dragged her, forgetting the warning from seconds ago, not leaving her a chance to protest.

***

After Richard showed Raven around Gotham city, they went out for dinner, to a restaurant Raven knew about, where they served Italian food.

"Showing me around was nice of you, but it was kinda pointless" she said stoically. After "the rollercoaster" of emotions Raven was back to her sarcastic tone.

"Why do you say that?" Richard asked confused.

"Because I've been here before" she responded back.

"Why didn't you say anything? Or are you happy this got you a date with young, handsome and single Mr. Grayson?" he asked teasingly wiggling his eyebrows, knowing his comment would awake Raven's wicked side.

"Oh how did you know? I didn't think I could resist your charm any longer" she said sarcastically with dramatic effect as she clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Richard laughed at her action, once he started laughing Raven crossed her arms over her chest in irritation.

"What other explanation is there? If you've been here before you could have told me?" he asked more calmly after he had stopped laughing.

"I tried, but after you found me in the garden you didn't let me speak. You just dragged me like some rag doll, plus after that you were really quiet. I didn't want to interrupt the silence, it was relaxing. AND this isn't a date I will be paying for my meal, and you yours. Arrogant dickhead" she whispered the last part with a hint of annoyance.

"Bite my head of why don't you?" Richard teased.

"I'm half demon, so I could if I wanted to. But I don't want to be charged for murder of charming Mr. Dick Grayson. Although I can make it clean and easy . . . no one will ever even notice" her sarcasm was like music to his ears, but the last part was quite terrifying. He was positive Raven could do that, but surely she wasn't capable, or was she?

"You are a very funny woman."

"Whatever."

"I meant it as a compliment" he flashed her a boyish smile, and for a second she smiled back at him. "So you never did tell me, how is it that you know the wonderful city of Gotham."

"You never did ask"

"Well I'm asking?"

"I don't want to be rude, but I will be. It's none of your business" her tone was back to bitter and cold, so Richard decided not to push, even if the curiosity was killing him. "I think it's time to leave" with that said Raven quickly placed her money on the table and left to exit the restaurant.

When Richard looked down he saw that she had paid for him as well, leaving him to pay the tip. He left a twenty and followed Raven out. He had to jog a little to catch up to her. She was about to take flight, her feet were floating in the air but he grabbed her wrist just in time.

"You don't have to talk about it. It was just a question" he said looking at her face and pulling her down.

When her feet landed on the floor she glared at him and he gave her a puzzled look. She looked down at her hand where he was still holding her wrist. He was touching her. He let go immediately.

"Sorry" she didn't respond back, and they stood in the middle of the sidewalk awkwardly.

"Let's go back to the mansion, it's getting late" she finally spoke. Richard let out a sigh of relief and without warning Raven encased Richard in her aura and flew back to the Wayne mansion.

*******

When they arrived to the mansion it the sun was starting to set. "Well goodnight Dick"

"You make it sound as if I'm a child with a bed time. I'll probably just head out and go to my friend's house, I'll be back later. Hope it all goes well with the crime fighting and stuff. See you tomorrow" as he waved goodbye he jumped off the front steps and jumped of the steps and got on his motorcycle.

"Well you sure act like one" she said just loud enough for him to hear over the noise of the starting engine of his motorcycle.

As Richard sped off into the darkness he made a turn and entered an isolated alley where his motorcycle transformed from a regular looking motorcycle into a black a blue and more advanced looking motorcycle with the logo of an open-winged bird. He slapped on a mask to cover his eyes and took off his civilian clothes stashing it in a hidden compartment in back of a trash can located in the alley. After the removal of hi civilian clothes he revealed a black costume with the same logo from the motorcycle on his chest defining his well toned chest, biceps, and calves. He let lose his hair off of the hair band and his silky dark black hair fell, barely grazing his shoulder.

He was no longer Richard Grayson. He was Nightwing.


	6. Chapter 5: Nightiming

**Chapter 5: Nightiming**

**AN**: I know it's still kinda boring, but bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans

After Richard left Raven changed into her costume. Her costume was different than the one she used four year ago, but not much. Her whole body was covered with a tight fabric that brought out her well defined body, she still wore the same belt and same stone on her forehead, and a cape.

She flew to Wayne Enterprises to await the other hero who would tell her what, Mr. Wayne's real orders were. She found it odd that Bruce Wayne would not tell her who would be her partner and what the real plan were, it was as if he was completely avoiding the subject.

When she landed on the roof of the building she sat on the ledge as she waited for the arrival of her partner. No longer than five minutes passed when she felt a presence, but heard nothing. Whoever her partner was must have been trained to be as quiet as a ninja. Someone without empath powers would not have been able to sense or hear anything.

"I see you're finally here"

"You must be Raven, I've heard so much about you" said a rough voice from behind. She turned around to look at a man with shoulder length hair, standing a little over six feet. A mask covered his eyes and a tight costume that defined his muscles in all the right her in that outfit was like the incident at the party all over again, but much worse, because the dress did no justice to her body. This costume defined everything in the right placed. His advantage was the mask. Hopefully she had not noticed.

"I'm an empath I can sense your emotions you perv. This is the second time this week. What is it with you men this week did you all agree to be extra idiotic?"

"Please pardon me. I was simply admiring your beauty"

"Can it, I don't need any excuses. Let's just get this over with"

"I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Your beauty simply can't go unnoticed by any reasonable man"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard this story already" she dismissed what he said with a wave of her hand.

"Well, okay. My name is Nightwing" he offered hi hand, and Raven hesitantly took it thinking she would shake it, but was caught off guard when he brought it up to his lips and gave it a light kiss. She quickly retracted her hand.

"Don't ever do that"

"I was just trying to be a gentleman"

"Well don't"

"Sorry, you really must not like being touched"

"The only people allowed to touch me are my close friends, which you definitely are not." There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence that could last for eternity, but thankfully ended when Nightwing spoke up.

"Well I hope I can be considered your friend one day" he waited for a response but he got none. She simply stood there in front of him with her hood up hiding her face and body, emotionless.

He decided to end the silence, "Mr. Wayne called us here to help guard Gotham city. He's close friends with the Batman. They're both off at a business trip to help a country in Russia, not really Australia, in a civil war. Mr. Wane lied about going to Australia because he wanted the media off of his back. And since Batman won't be protecting the city it's our job to do so" he explained.

"I see" she responded in monotone.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here? You sound pissed to be here, I'm sure you could have declined" he had been curious, he had meant to ask Bruce but the thought had slipped.

She sighed, "I owe Mr. Wayne a few favors, ever since Boy Blunder left the Titans we have been receiving financial help from him" him""Oh I see, but if that the case couldn't another Titan have come in your place if you were so set on not coming?" he was surprised for less than a second composing his façade quickly hoping Raven had not noticed him momentarily slip up. He had no idea Bruce had told the Titans he had been proving them with money. After leaving the Teen Titans Dick had asked Bruce as a favor to help the Titans with money, but to not tell them who the money was coming from. He was hoping Bruce would lie to by them telling them that the city was giving them the money for their good deeds. He was silently angered by Bruce's actions; maybe Bruce only told the Titans about the money so that they would be in debt to him.

He was interrupted by Raven's voice, "No. Mr. Wayne asked specifically for me because of my empathy power. My powers are more defined since the fall of my father, so I am better able to sense emotions"

"I don't mean to offend you, but how does sensing emotions help"

"Now we know who the smart one on the team is" she said sarcastically.

"Hey" he faked feelings of offense.

"I'm able to sense maliciousness, and corruptness. Malicious people are usually the ones committing the crimes"

"That sounds reasonable"

"Mhm"

"So you wanna start patrol. Here" he handed her a black and blue watch. "It's for communication"

She grabbed it and took flight, "I'll take the air, you take the ground"

"Ok" but she didn't wait for an answer. Without hearing his answer she quickly took off leaving him alone on the rooftop.

He jumped down the rooftop using his acrobatic skills and gadgets to land where he had left his motorcycle. He got on and sped off at full speed following Raven using his GPS, following the red dot that her watch marked.

The red dot stopped and he followed.

******

Many crimes took place that night. All of the crimes were small and easily handled. The crooks thought that with Batman gone things would go smoother for them. How wrong they were, they didn't know what hit em'.

They were back at Wayne Enterprise's rooftop.

Raven got most of the action using her powers to an advantage and only leaving a few for Nightwing to handle. It almost felt as if she was trying to prove something or was clearly avoiding him. Every time they caught someone she would leave Nightwing to tie them, and fly quickly to follow another lead.

"You're quite the show off" Nightwing sat next at the ledge of the rooftop where she had been waiting for him after their patrolling was over.

"I wasn't showing off. Prick" she didn't even turn around to look at him when she spoke.

"Then I was right!" he said more to himself as he hit his hand with his fist as if solving a difficult puzzle.

"Right about what?"

"You were either showing off, which I doubted, it just doesn't seem you. Or you were trying to avoid me" turned to look at her hoping for a reaction, but he got none.

"Your silence further proves it, but why?"

She sighed as if in surrender, "Sorry if I came off as a bitch, I'm just really tired and wanted to get the job done as soon as possible to get some rest"

"I understand. I'll leave you then, so that you can rest and I'll see you tomorrow" he stood up and waited for her to do so as well. "It was nice meeting you" he offered her a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight" she gave him a forced weak smile.

"Goodnight. I hope you sleep well" with that said she took off.

***

When she arrived at the mansion she went straight to her bathroom and took a warm bath. After changing into her pajamas she took out her Teen Titans communicator. Since the Titans were in San Francisco and she was in New York, it was earlier over there. She had promised Starfire she would call everyday no matter how late it was, and she felt guilty that she had not called yesterday.

"Raven?" she looked half asleep, which made Raven feel more guilty.

"Sorry Star. I'll leave you to your sleep, I'll just call tomorrow."

"No. I'm wide awake now, it's okay. I was so full of worry when you did not call yesterday. Are you okay friend Raven?"

"Sorry about that I was just really tired I forgot, but I'm fine. No need to worry" she assured her over worried friend. "How are you guys managing over there?"

"Oh nothing a few police men can't handle. What about you, you look really tired and some other feeling, but I can't put my finger on it" she gave her a pensive questioning face.

"Oh I'm just really tired there so many crimes going on here"

"Maybe I should go help out?"

"No, it's okay they are all small petty crimes like small robberies. Plus I'm already getting help from someone."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Someone that goes by the name of Nightwing"

"Well, so long as you aren't over exerting yourself. Promise me you won't"

"Kori, you worry too much" she whined.

"Promise me" she pleaded.

"Okay, Okay. I Promise" she smiled to her kind-hearted friend. Sometimes Starfire made her feel like a child, with the way she looked out for her well being.

Starfire smiled back and her facial expression suddenly changed as if she had just remembered something. "So is this Nightwing hero nice" she yawned.

Raven's smiling face quickly disappeared," Starfire you look really sleepy, and I'm really tired. I promise to talk to you tomorrow okay"

"But . . ." but she was cut off.

"Goodnight Star" and Raven cut communication before Star had another chance to protest.

She heard the noise of a motorcycle, probably Richard. She checked her alarm clock; it was two in the morning. She ignored the noise and went to her bed hoping that a nightmare would not haunt her dreams tonight.

When Raven awoke, it was to unpleasant loud noises. For a minute she thought she was back at the tower, waking up to the loud noises of Beast Boy and Cyborg at each other's throat as they fought about whether they should eat bacon and eggs, or tofu. Once she noticed the size the strangeness of the room she was in, she knew she wasn't home.

She decided to take a look and find out what the ruckus was. After brushing her teeth, combing her hair and changing she went downstairs to where the source of the noise was coming from. When she reached the bottom step, she did not have enough time to react to what was coming towards her, and no idea as to what hit her.


	7. Chapter 6: Boys Will Be Boys

**Chapter 6: Boys Will be Boys**

**AN: **This is where the story starts to get better. I will try to update A.S.A.P as soon as I finish making the new changes. But I don't know if I'll have it done in time because I'll only be staying at my cousin's house one more day, and I don't know when I'll be getting internet back. If I don't fix chapter 7 in time I'll try to go to a friends house to post it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

************

"Ugh, what the hell" Raven groaned in pain, her head ached, and she felt a heavy wait on top of her. She opened her eyes, and came face to face with the most entrancing eyes she had ever seen. They were the warmest blue, and so familiar.

"Sorry about that Raven" the speaker breathed on her. He smelled of mint.

"Need any help lovebirds?" a second familiar voice not too far away asked.

"Tim?" Raven used her powers and quickly pushed Dick off of her and stood up, giving her attention to the visitor.

He completely ignored her and jumped at her hugging the life out of her. Dick angrily stared from the back as Raven hugged him back and that feeling he felt when she begged for Rob to stay in her dream was ten times stronger. The way they hugged looked a little too intimate and it pissed him off to remember that she only let friends touch her. This act of affection meant they knew each other. Now he was surely convinced that feeling he had felt during raven's nightmare was jealousy, but had no idea why.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco while Bruce was away." Raven asked pulling away from the tight embrace to catch her breath.

"Well I did go, but flew back yesterday. Dick picked me up last night and we didn't get back 'till the morning"

"Oh, I see . . . Uhm, after breakfast can we talk privately?"

_Privately. Is there something going on between them. No, impossible Raven's like five years older than Tim._ Thought Richard, still too shocked to speak.

"I knew it, you just couldn't resist my charms any longer could you my beloved Raven?" Tim teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh no you caught me," she said in a very sarcastic tone as she covered her mouth with her hand, creating a dramatic effect.

"I knew you'd fall for me one day. Years of annoying you finally paid off, but don't fear my love . . ." he was hit on the head with Raven's hand.

"Shut it bird brain. Every time I play along you get so full of yourself, it's quite irritating"

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" Dick was still in shock.

"Come on Tim let's go eat," Tim followed Raven to the dining room as the left and ignored a shocked and open-mouthed Dick in the living room.

*****

After breakfast Richard wasn't given any time to speak because Tim and Raven quickly excused themselves and went to a private room to talk.

Raven and Tim entered a room, that appeared to be an office, one she knew had no cameras. Upon entering Raven quickly closed the door and locked it."Why are you here I thought you were taking my spot while I was here in Gotham? You better have a good explanation for this"

Tim raised his hands up in defense "I do, I do, Star was really worried about you, she was about to come herself, she kept saying she sensed that you were sad. Which you clearly are, the question is why?"

"What are you guys empaths?" she said completely deferring his question.

"No, but we've been friends for over three years now, and you've been friends with Kori for like six years. You may be good at controlling your emotions, but I have no idea why you hide them if you are now able to openly express them without losing control"

"It's been seven years not six" she completely ignored his questions again.

"Raven" he whined at her avoidance.

"I really didn't call you here to talk about that I was . . . I was worried"

"Worried? Worried about what?" he was confused as to what Raven could possibly be worried about.

"Worried about . . . about you" she said as her tone changed to one of guilt.

"The day has finally come, you will finally confess your undying love for me"

"Tim. If you won't take this seriously I'll just leave." She huffed furiously.

"Raven don't. There no reason to worry about me I'm fine," he whispered sadly tottaly contradicting what he had just said.

She sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you. It's just that after Superboy's death I had to deal with my own pain and with my empathy powers I felt all of our friend's pain and it only added more pain. I was a coward, I don't think I would have made it if I had gone, and for that I am sorry. I wasn't there for you," she hung her head down in shame.

She was apologizing for not attending his father's funeral. "I . . . Thank you" he went up to Raven and gave her a warm hug "This will do just fine"

* * *

After breakfast Richard had recovered from shock and was ready for questioning, but Raven was having a private conversation with Tim.

After the long wait of Raven and Tim's private conversation in which Dick was so tempted to spy on, but chose not to out of respect, all three were headed to a book store because Raven had brought no books for her stay at Gotham and needed them in order "to survive in a house with two brainless monkeys", as she had said in her own words.

When they reached the store Raven took her time picking out books. After three hours of book searching Dick was really bored. Dick stayed back staring at Tim's back. Tim and Raven were walking ten feet ahead of him, Tim engaged Raven in a conversation he couldn't hear and noticed Raven sincerely smiling more than once.

They reached a café and went inside. Raven ordered a jasmine tea and the boys ordered coffee.

"How could you guys stand the taste of that?" she said pointing to the coffee Dick and Tim were drinking. "It tastes awful and gives you yellow teeth."

"Everyone has different tastes" Tim answered, "Plus the yellow teeth are no problem when you got Bruce's money to take care of it for you."

"You two never did answer my question how is it that you two know each other?" Dick interrupted .

"Who me and Raven? We're like best buds" Tim answered with the most childish smile.

"I've done many favors for Bruce before like babysitting this" she said pointing at Tim to the side with her thumb, "to patrolling, and helping catch spies in his company"

"How long you've been knowing each other? You guys look really close" he asked hoping to get a clearer answer to why they were so friendly, but trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well I've been knowing Tim for a little over three years know. He's annoying, but he's alright I guess"

"Hey! I resent that" Tim said unable to hide his smile, Raven gave him a smile back and Richard watched the friendly exchange. When he saw how they acted with each other he felt relived and had no explainable reason or idea as to why knowing that Raven and Tim only shared a brother-sister relationship made him feel better.

*******************

Two weeks went by and Bruce Wayne wasn't back so that probably meant that Raven would be staying a week longer. Patrolling had gone easier than expected, Raven avoided contact with Nightwing as much as possible and when he tried asking why she would respond saying she was tired, after the first week he gave up and let her avoid him. Raven also avoided the Topic of Nightwing when she spoke to Starfire, who also eventually gave up on asking after a little over a week of trying.

Raven was thankful Tim had listened to her and hadn't come on patrol with her and Nightwing eventhough it would make avoiding Nightwing easier, but she insisted that Tim not come.

After patrolling Raven had been really exhausted, there were more criminals that the first night on patrol, which was odd because after the first night on patrol crimes had dramatically decreased because criminals knew there were superheroes taking over Batman's job.

That night Raven had no sleep she kept tossing and turning having a very horrible nightmare. She was screaming, which woke up Richard. He immediately woke up and ran to her room at the sound of another scream, fearing something bad was happening to her. Upon entering the room he saw her face contorted in fear as she tossed and turned and continued to scream. This dream she was having was not like the other he had experienced.

He ran to her bed side and grabbed both her shoulder, stopping her movements, but she struggled. He started shaking her and calling her name in hopes of awakening her. She gave another shriek, a very loud one and jerked up, awaken and trembling in fear as she grasped onto Dick's shoulder's.

"Shh, it was just a dream. Everything's going to be alright" he soothed her as he made small circles on her back with his hand. They stayed like that over five minutes, him soothing her as he made small circles on her back while she clutched his shoulders tightly. Raven finally stopped trembling and loosened her grip and pushed him away softly.

"Something's wrong I can feel it. Someone evil was here. It's a familiar feeling" she stayed quiet and Richard remained sitting next to her as she contemplated. "No, no, no, no, no, it can't be him" she stood up and headed towards her door. Richard stood up and followed her out she went straight and stopped at the end of the hallway in front of Tim's room.

"Raven? What's wrong" it was as if she didn't know he was there.

She lifted her shaking hand towards the door knob and turned it, opening the door. When she entered her worst fear was confirmed.

"NO! Damn it" she freaked out she went towards Tim's empty bed and lifted a note.

The bloody note further confirmed her fear.

"RAVEN" Dick had been calling her name for over two minutes and she jumped in surprise when she heard her name being yelled. When she gained her composure she glared at him with true hatred, as if blaming him for something he did not know of.

"What's wrong?" he asked approaching her slowly, wondering why she was staring at him with those eyes.

"Deathstroke has the new Robin" she seethed. With that said she left a very surprised and bewildered Richard Grayson, but he quickly recovered and went after Raven, who was headed to her room.

"Raven wait," but she didn't stop.

He was taller than her and was able to quickly catch up to her just before she shut the door. "Let me see the letter" she continued to ignore him, but she did drop the letter on the floor for him to pick up. It read:

**_Since I couldn't have the old birds I'll settle for this one. No need to worry about him he's in good hands_**

**_- Slade Wilson_**

"Are you sure it's Deathstroke?" he asked as he walked towards Raven who was grabbing her costume from the closet.

"It reeks of him, I can sense his aura it's repulsive, more than yours" she sneered at him, he had thought wrong when he had thought earlier that the hatred she was emitting was directed towards Deathstroke, when it was really directed to himself.

"What is your problem? What did I do wrong; I'm just as worried as you are," he defended.

"I don't have time for this I have to go find him" she left him alone as she headed for the bathroom, but not before he slipped a chip on her costume.

When he headed to the Batcave and grabbed his costume and motorcycle just in time to follow Raven out of the mansion.

He was just in luck when she headed for a rooftop and stayed there. He quickly got there and was about to call for her, but she spoke first.

"What do you want? It's not patrolling time. I suggest you leave me alone because I really don't have time for this"

That was the last straw he was getting tired of this "What is your fucking problem, I haven't done anything to deserve the shitty way you've been treating me" he took a step closer with each word.

"You are the fucking problem. I HATE YOU . . . This is all your fault, Robin, Nightwing, Richard Grayson or whatever the fuck you want to be called" she glared at him, her indigo eyes clouded with as much hatred she could muster.


	8. Chapter 7: Knowing

**Chapter 7: Knowing **

**Author Note: I'm sorry for the very very late update. I'll never abandon this story no matter how long it takes. Those of you who are still looking forward to reading, thank you for your patience. For those of you who don't know, Tim is the newer Robin and Slade Wilson is Deathstroke.  
**

"How dare you say that, how is Tim's disappearance my fault? How could it possibly be my fault?" due to his desperation Nightwing did not notice his mistake.

"Tim? I never said Tim. How do you know Bird Boy?" she asked curiously, arching her eyebrow.

"Uhh . . . we go way back we've worked together before" he was caught, but maybe he could find a way out.

"That's weird, I remember Tim telling me that you refused to work with him, because he was too young and where you work was too dangerous."

"Well you see, we haven't worked as in crime fighting, but more like babysitting when Batman is out with the Justice League" that was the last straw, these lies were making the emotions in Raven more frustrating, about to explode any second. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Just stop this. When are the lies going to end . . . Boy Blunder oh never mind you go by Nightwing now, or is it Richard, or do you prefer Dick?"

"I don't know what you mean, who is this Richard person?" he sounded so sure that anyone who wasn't Raven would believe him.

"I don't need supervision to know it was you, hell I didn't even need the stupid bond even if you thought you were blocking me, to know it was you. You even confirmed it back at the mansion when you let yourself slip some information that no one would know, unless you were Boy Blunder. Only me, Star, and a few other people know that Tim is the new Bird Boy. And only the previous Boy Blunder, which is you, and myself know Deathstroke's real name, and you if you Richard Grayson, were just the average obnoxious rich boy, you would not know that." she glared ferociously at him, the flame in her eyes screamed hate, but the hidden twinkle concealed sadness.

"uhh . . . I . . . I-I" He was speechless to say the least.

"You really thought I was that stupid that I would never figure it out?" she asked clenching her fists in anger. "I knew since the moment I entered that stupid party, before I even laid eyes on you"

There was no way out so he figured he might as well try to defend himself. "If you really hate the thought of me, then why didn't you recline Batman's offer. And don't tell me it because of honor and pride because you could have found a way around it to avoid me."

"I never thought it would be you I would be working with. I thought it would probably be Tim, but he took my place at the Titans instead. I'll admit I was a little surprised"

". . . Then why didn't you say anything?"

"For stupidity I guess" she laughed at herself.

He flinched at her fake and dry laugh, "What do you mean?"

"I thought that maybe you would tell me yourself. Stupid huh?"

"I . . . Rae"

"Don't you ever call me that. You are no longer my friend nor have the privilege of calling me so"

"That's funny; I was the only one who ever called you that."

"Doesn't matter anymore," she sighed as if exhausted from a long day at work, "once I find the new Bird Boy we'll go back to our lives. I never saw you and you never saw me."

"I don't need your help finding Tim. If you're so desperate to head back then go. I can handle this on my own."

"You really think so lowly of me, that you would think I'd be willing to let that crazy psychopath get away with what he's done. You may no longer be my friend, but Tim is, and whether you care to admit it or not you do need my help. I am one of the best when it comes to handling Deathstroke, and you know that for a fact. I'm not going to let a friend die when I know I can do something to help. You're partly at fault for why this has happened" It hurt to think she considered Tim a friend and not him, who she'd known longer, and it hurt and confused him more to know that she blamed him.

He also felt guilty how could he think so lowly of Raven, what kind of man had he become? "I'm sorry" he offered a sincere apology. "But how the hell is this my fault?" his attitude changed in a matter of seconds as he became frustrated and angered at her.

"Knowing who you were was driving me crazy, one minute I was angry at you, another minute I was angry at myself, and it aggravated me to no end, clouding my powers because I focused too much of my energy trying to conceal my anger. Had I not been going through this conflict I would have sensed Deathstroke before he even set foot on this city. But you and your stupid pride would have never told me the truth. If you had been smart enough you would have known that I knew who you were, not just because of the bond, I gave you a big clue even Tim gave you a clue."

"Why didn't you tell me yourself? What clues are you talking about?"

"Remember when I called you Boy Doofus, doesn't ring a bell Boy Blunder. Or when Tim called us lovebirds, or when I called Tim a Bird Brain. For a detective you sure are stupid."

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer my first question." He had been stupid how could he have forgotten the bond, and not spotting the small clues, he was supposed to be one of the greatest detectives.

"That's how I knew your first apology wasn't sincere you really think so low of me that I would butt into your personal life, it's not my place if I'm unwelcome."

"I'm . . . I'm sorry Raven"

She laughed, "Please, just save it because I know you're not."

Her disbelief at his pure honesty set something of in him, like a ticking bomb about to explode, "Yes I am" he said quietly yet sternly as he looked into her eyes taking her by surprise.

"Whatever" she diverted her eyes elsewhere looking anywhere, but him. "Let's just find him before that bastard does anything to Tim" and with that said she was ready to take flight.

"Wait" she stopped at his command, but didn't turn around to face him, "you don't want to talk about it?"

"We don't have time for this. Even if we did you would never say anything. That's something that will never change about you, you won't let anyone in" with that said she continued without stopping, leaving Nightwing standing alone and confused. When she said that he was the type that never let anyone in, did that mean that she does. But he stopped the questions leaving them to be answered for a later time as he went after her.

"We will talk about this when it's over" he didn't know if she ignored him or pretended to.

"I can sense him, I forgot the communicator so we'll have to use the tracking chip you put on my cape to follow me"

"How did you know?" he asked surprised she had known about the chip he had secretly placed on her cape, or so he thought.

"You're not as slick as you think to be. And I needed you to follow me before I went looking for Tim I had to get some things of my chest so my powers wouldn't be clouded with my emotions"

"Like your hatred towards me?" he whispered sadly. If she heard she completely ignored him as she lifted off of the roof top and flew off.

After flying for more than an hour and following Deathstroke's scent Raven found the location where Tim was being kept. He was in Blüdhaven a very dangerous city near Gotham, literally the home of criminals. She stooped at the rooftop of a hotel building and waited for Nightwing to catch up.

"Is he here?" Nightwing asked concerned.

"He's right under us, under the building. I'll teleport us there. When we reach the room you grab Tim while I hold off Deathstroke"

"No, no, no, no. You grab Tim, and I get Deathstroke"

"Ugh we don't have time for this; Tim's life is at risk"

"Okay, okay. Just . . . just be careful please" he begged, hoping she wouldn't get hurt, or worse.

Nightwing got near Raven and then felt her warm aura engulf their bodies as everything went black around them.

Raven was on guard the whole time, the last she had heard from Slade Wilson was five years ago when Nightwing was Boy Blunder and had been trying to get a hold of her younger self to destroy her father. Boy Blunder had told her that Deathstroke was trying to recuperate his body by making a deal with a demon. She had no idea what to expect from her foe. If he had made a deal with a demon, possibility was that he was more dangerous because he would most likely posses demon powers.

When they both felt their feet touch the ground it was still dark, but very quiet. So quiet they could hear their breathing. Nightwing lifted his right foot to take a step, but before his foot touched the ground he was thrown sideways and his body hit the wall. He saw a big flash and then he heard a a loud and painful scream.

**A/N: I am not following exactly what happens in the cartoon or in the comics, but a mixture of both.**


	9. Chapter 8: Rob

**Chapter 8: Rob**

**AN: **Please don't hate me so so sorry.

Unknown to Nightwing, before taking that step, Raven had been standing in front of him feeling Tim's aura next door. She had been lucky to teleport where their enemy did not know, it gave them the upper hand. She stood quietly trying to sense for Deathstroke's aura, but she felt none. Then out of nowhere she felt a very weak and evil aura growing incredibly powerful as it proceeded their direction at great speed. She had less than a second to turn around and react. She used her powers and pushed Nightwing to the side with great force leaving her open for the attack. She was able to put up a shield, but was too late. She had not had enough time to put up a stronger shield so she took on seventy percent of the attack. She screamed in pain.

Nightwing slowly stood up, ignoring his back pain as he reached his belt, and pulled out a small flashlight that could be put around his head to leave his hand free. He saw two bodies. To his right laid an unconscious Raven, her costume was torn apart from her abdomen, and she was bleeding from her mouth. To his left was a very weak Deathstroke, with his mask off. His skin was so wrinkly he looked older than 100.

Deathstroke looked up at Nightwing with madness in his eyes as he fell to his knees. "That was supposed to be you. That stupid bitch ruined my plans." Deathstroke tried with his remaining strength to reach and attack Raven, but Nightwing was there before he could touch her.

He lifted her up carrying her bridal style and kicking away Deathstroke's hand. "What did you do to her," he demanded.

"That attack was meant for you"

"Why?"

"Once I killed you the stupid demon would let me have your body, but now . . ." there was a quick flash and a pale skinned demon appeared next to Deathstroke's body. He bent down and touched his forehead with his finger and they both disappeared.

Night wing sighed with relief that Slade was gone, but he looked down to see Raven still unconscious and he felt fear. If that attack was meant for him and it was meant to kill him would it kill Raven. _Why did she save me? Doesn't she hate me? _

"Raven please wake up" he pleaded softly.

_Next door_. He heard her weak voice in his head, but it was gone before he could respond.

He stood there for a minute contemplating what she could mean by next door. And then he remembered Tim. He was too busy worrying over Raven's life he had forgotten the reason he was there. He fixed her over his shoulder and reached for the door. When he opened it he saw Tim Drake tied to a chair, unconscious, and bleeding.

"Tim," there was no response. He tried again a little louder "Tim, wake up."

With one arm firmly holding Raven, he used the other to slap Tim in attempt to wake him up. After the third slap he began to react and slowly opened his eyes. Once Tim was fully conscious Nightwing took out a knife with one hand while holding Raven with the other and ripped the roped that had Tim tied.

"Ugh, my fucking head is throbbing" Tim held his head with both of his free hands in attempt to stop the painful headache.

"Tim do you think you can call Alfred to come pick us up?"

After Alfred arrived for them through one of Batman's many secret pathways they were put in one of the bigger Batmobile's with for seats in an alley and drove to the Batcave. When they arrived to the Batcave, Raven was sent to a room to be monitored to see if she would be okay. She was currently resting and restoring her energy, while Tim's injuries were being attended.

Nightwing decided to go see how she was doing. According to Alfred she would be okay in two to three days.

When Nightwing walked in he saw a paler than usual Raven; she was so still. If it wasn't for the beeping signaling her still being alive, he would not have believed it. Watching her lying so still, knowing she could have died; he blamed himself for her current situation and he felt a great and foreign painful ache in his heart. He got closer and the pain increased as her face became clearer. He decided left as quickly as he could the pain was suffocating him.

As he was walking quickly out of Raven's room he bumped into Tim, who stumbled backwards and avoided falling as Nightwing offered his hand before he hit the ground.

Tim groaned in pain, holding his injured right arm. "S-sorry," whispered Nightwing guiltily as he avoided looking at Tim.

"Dick? Are you okay?" asked Tim sensing something wrong.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, you're really messed up?" Nightwing laughed lightly.

"I can walk, Alfred's making me stay in the room next door until I'm better. I'll be fine, but will you?"

"I wasn't hurt"

"Not physically"

"You should be more worried about Raven," Nightwing responded in monotone.

"I worry about you both"

He felt like he was suffocating even worse now that Raven wasn't near his sight. He thought that by leaving her room he would stop feeling the guilt suffocating him, but it felt ten times worse. Not being near her made him scared, and he had no idea why.

"Sir, you should rest, take these" Alfred interrupted his thoughts as he offered sleeping pills and a glass of water in a silver platter.

"I think I'll take that offer. Please wake me up if anything comes up." He headed for a room near Raven's that was still in the Batcave vicinity.

When Nightwing awoke he noticed he had slept through the night and even the morning as he noticed the clock read 1:13 p.m. He had dreamt of nothing. He rose from the bed and got over the morning routine. After breakfast Richard headed to Raven's room and sat on the chair next to her bed.

Silence. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to know why she hated him so much, when they once were best friends. He wanted to know how she really knew Tim. He wanted to know if she knew Batman's identity. He wanted to know if she would ever stop hating him. He wanted to know if she was really going to wake up soon. He wanted her to wake up soon. He wanted so much. He stayed at her side quietly all day and the next and the day after that as well.

He was becoming impatient on the fifth day of her unconsciousness, but he never left her sight. Alfred had said she would be awake in less than three days and after the third day he had not slept at all only staying by her side and leaving whenever he had to use thee bathroom for hygienic reasons.

But on the fith day something happened she began to stir frantically repeating the name 'Rob' again, but before she gave a loud yelp of pain she whispered the name 'Robin' in a great depth of pain. A sudden feeling of the need to protect her came over him and he became livid. When he noticed that Raven had calmed down he stormed out of the room in anger.

He was furious, what had Tim done to her to cause her such pain. He stormed out of the room in search of Tim who was in the next room.

He saw him lying down on the bed watching TV. He stalked towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you do to her?"

"What the hell are you talking about" said Tim in confusion while trying to free himself from Nightwing's tight grip.

"What did you do to Raven" he tightened his grip even more.

"I c-can't b-breath" Nightwing loosened his grip to let Tim breath, but still held on to him.

"Answer the damn question. What did you do to hurt Raven."

"I didn't hurt Raven. _I _would never hurt Raven. What makes say such a ridiculous thing?" Tim asks offended.

"She keeps saying your name in her nightmare, she's in pain."

"It's not my name she's saying. It's Robin"

"So you do know about her nightmares. What did you do to her?" he sneered fiercely.

"I told you it's not me she's dreaming about."

"How are you so sure you're not the one she's talking about?" he asked fiercely tightening his hold on Tim's collar.

"If you let me go I'll explain" Nightwing reluctantly let go of his collar.

"Go on"

"Ever since I've known Raven, not once have I ever heard her call me Robin. She always calls me Bird Brain or Bird Boy at the tower and Tim here at the mansion or whenever I don't have my mask on."

"But if it's not you, then who could she possibly be talking about?"

"You're pretty stupid for one of the greatest detectives"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What other Robin could there possibly be?"

". . ."

"Do I have to spell it out for you or what? What other Robin has there been you dumbass?"

He thought for a minute, utterly confused "... it can't be ... no n-not me, n-not me."

"Yes you, you idiot"

"I-I did that to her … I was gone for four years, w-what could I have done to do _that_ to her?" he asked in anguish.

"Exactly"

"Exactly? What is that supposed to mean? You don't actually believe I would hurt Raven intentionally"

"No, not intentionally"

"What do you mean not intentionally? What could I have possibly done to hurt her if I wasn't even there?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything else, figure it out for yourself"

After apologizing to Tim he went back to Raven's room. She was still unconscious.

**AN**: For those of you who were expecting a heavier plot with deathstroke I'm sorry. This story is about unraveling emotions, a little sappy I know, plus I suck at action scenes so I minimized it the most i could.


	10. Chapter 9: Awakening

**Chapter 9: Awakening**

**You guys must hate me I haven't updated in almost two years. Main reason was just me being lazy. Second reason was I lost the 4 chapters I had in advance for this story when my old laptop got messed up. So here's chapter 9 for whoever's still interested in my story :) And if you guys could find it in your hearts to forgive me that would really brighten up my day :)**

When Richard entered Raven's room he saw Alfred finishing up his tests on Raven. "She is now conscious she is still tired. She will be waking up within the hour." Alfred said this without looking up from his chart.

"Thanks Alfred," said Richard softly.

Alfred looked up from the chart and looked at Richard with worrisome eyes making Richard look away. "I know you won't listen to me Master Grayson but what ever it is that is troubling you can be solved later you need some rest"

"I'm fine quit worrying about me Alfred," he threw Alfred an unconvincing smile that was no where near fooling Alfred who had known Richard's various methods of deflection since he was a child.

Alfred chose to let him win this one, "Well if you say you're fine I'll take your word, I'll be on my way unless I'm needed."

"It's fine Alfred I think you should be the one resting you've helped greatly with Raven…Thank you."

He smiled, "It is my pleasure Master Grayson." Alfred left the room and Richard slumped down on the chair placed next to Raven as silence consumed the room.

All that pain. Richard was not able to understand how he was the one responsible for hurting Raven like that. Hurting her to the point of giving her nightmares, nightmares that more than likely plagued her sleep more than once a week judging by the bags under her eyes. He contemplated this as he sat in silence able to hear the beeping of the monitor that told him Raven was alive and her soft breathing to further confirm she was going to be okay. He welcomed the quiet and let the beeping and her breathing sooth him as he delved in his thoughts. He so desperately wanted to know how he had hurt Raven. He would have kept on trying to solve this mystery had he not heard sheets rustling and seen Raven opening her eyes. Her eyes looked all over the room in confusion and then they landed on him. He stared back at her.

"Rae…Raven," he whispered in fear of scaring her away.

Her eyes looked away as if stung but what she had seen in his eyes, "Where am I?"

"In the batcave's infirmary. I was worr-," he was cut off.

"I remember now," she sat up abrubtly and removed that sheets from her body and attempted to get up.

"you're still not fully healed Raven," he got up from his chair ready to stop Raven from anything that could hurt her.

"I'm fine" she swayed and Richard moved quickly to her side offering his hand for support she swatted it away, "said m'fine."

"Raven you almost-"

"I said I'm fine," she said in a firmer tone. She took a clumsy step and then another

"Raven please let me help you," he pleaded as he walked up to her. She ignored him and took another weak step giving her back to him. "Fine if you don't want my help at least take Alfred's or Tim's"

"I said I'm-" she swooned and Richard caught her before she fell.

"Fine? Me and you have different definitions of fine," he snarled in frustration.

"Let me go!" she struggled in her weakened state trying to shove the hand that had wrapped around her waist. He ignored her shoves and pulled out his communicator from his pocket calling Tim.

"Hey Tim can you come down here Raven's awake and she's being stubborn." There was no response from Tim just a quick click after the word "awake" was mentioned and Tim was with them in record time. "Thanks Tim, do you think you can help her to her room?"

"Sure man," Tim turned to Raven and she gave up silently as she accepted Tim's hand as Richard unwrapped his hand from her waist and let her walk towards Tim. Tim wrapped his own hand around Raven giving her a gentle squeeze in hopes of giving her some comfort. "Hey Raven" he smiled as he looked down at her. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Busy with making sure that Slade is gone for sure."

Richard watched as they walked away together. He would let Raven rest for now and talk to her when she was well rested.

* * *

"Would have preferred it to have been you and not _him_"

"You know he was there everyday, never once left your side," she ignored what he said and just continued being led to her room in silence.

When they were close to approaching her room she asked, "How long was I out?"

"Five long days" he responded with sadness.

"I'll be fine Tim. No need to worry. Nothing that can't be fixed with meditation," she tried cheering him up.

"You almost d-"

"But I didn't." They were in front of her door. She turned to look at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder to make him look at her. "I didn't okay. Everything's going to be fine"

He sighed deeply "Just don't scare us like that again. Hopefully when Star hears about this she won't kill you. It would be ironic huh?" he smiled at the last part.

"Star doesn't need to know this. Tim, promise me you won't tell Star," she gripped his shoulder.

He laughed a little, "I swear that woman acts like your mother and you're older than her. I don't need to tell her she has her ways of finding out"

"I'm screwed aren't I?" She removed her hand from his shoulder and ran her hand through her face and threw Tim a weak smile.

"Yup," he laughed and she joined him in his contagious laughter making her forget for just a little.

* * *

When Richard made it to his room he stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed. He kept replaying the conversation he had with Tim over and over in his head in hopes of drawing connections, anything that would lead him to answer how and when he had inflicted all that hurt on Raven.

_"I-I did that to her … I was gone for four years, w-what could I have done to do that to her?" he asked in anguish._

_"Exactly"_

_"Exactly? What is that supposed to mean? You don't actually believe I would hurt Raven intentionally"_

_"No, not intentionally"_

_"What do you mean not intentionally? What could I have possibly done to hurt her if I wasn't even there?"_

_"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything else, figure it out for yourself"_

He couldn't find anything he was gone for four years, the time he spent with the Titans Raven and him were always close, they had a bond, they understood each other without words. Where had he gone wrong? He went through his memories when he first met her she thought she was worthless that she didn't deserve friends. He was able to change her mind. She once told him that he gave her hope. He was able to help her understand friendship and that she was a worthy friend. He went through the last memory of her, one he hated to revisit in his mind. A memory of her soulful eyes that portrayed sadness that quickly went emotionless blocking him out when she figured out he was leaving indefinitely. Her eyes, the eyes that haunted his dreams at least once a weak as a reminder to not make him forget.

_"Exactly? What is that supposed to mean? You don't actually believe I would hurt Raven intentionally"_

_"No, not intentionally"_

_"What do you mean not intentionally? What could I have possibly done to hurt her if I wasn't even there?"_

And then it hit him. That day that he left the look in her eyes the same blank look that he gives him now. He wondered if it was possible. _I wasn't even there. _His exhaustion finally caught up to him and he drifted of to sleep with those soulful eyes as his last thought.

* * *

After mediating Raven tried to not think about the worry and anguish she saw in his eyes upon her awakening. She tried not to ponder too much on why Richard had stayed by her side. But this is all she thought about as she drifted off to sleep.

_well you know review if you have any thoughts on the chapter._

_Thank you_

_-Seaz_


End file.
